familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry I of England (1068-1135)
Henry on thePeerage Henry on Genealogics |contributors=John Kenney+Phlox+Robin Patterson |long_name=Henry I of England |titles = King of England |alternative_names=Henry Beauclerc+Henry I, Duke of Normandy+Henry I, King of England +Henry I, Worst King And Duchess+Dei Gratia Rex Anglorum |birth_year=1068 |birth_month=6 |birth_day=13 |birth_locality=Selby |birth_county=Yorkshire |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |birth_coord=53°46′54.44″N, 1°4′13.11″W |death_year=1135 |death_month=12 |death_day=01 |death_causes=food poisoning from eating a surfeit of lampreys |death_address=St. Denis-le-Fermont near Gisors, Picardy |death_locality=Lyons-la-Forêt |death_nation-subdiv1=Eure |death_nation=France |death_sources=Wikipedia article on Henry I of England - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_I_of_England#Death_and_legacy |remains_address=Reading Abbey |remains_locality=Reading, Berkshire |remains_county=Berkshire |remains_nation-subdiv1=England |remains_nation=United Kingdom |remains_notes=His remains were sewn into the hide of a bull to preserve them on the journey, and then taken back to England and were buried at Reading Abbey, which he had founded fourteen years before. The Abbey was destroyed during the Protestant Reformation. No trace of his tomb has survived, the probable site being covered by St James' School. Nearby is a small plaque, and a large memorial cross stands in the adjoining Forbury Gardens. |remains_sources=Wikipedia article on Henry I of England - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_I_of_England#Death_and_legacy |remains_coord=51°27′22.85″N, 0°57′54.31″W |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1100 |wedding3_month=11 |wedding3_day=11 |wedding3_county=Greater London |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding3_address=Westminster Abbey |wedding3_nation=United Kingdom |ifmarried-g9=true |wedding9_year=1121 |wedding9_month=1 |wedding9_day=29 |wedding9_county=Berkshire |wedding9_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding9_address=Windsor Castle |wedding9_nation=United Kingdom |globals= }} * King of England House of Normandy Biography Henry I was King of England from 1100, when he succeeded his brother William II, to 1135. In 1106 he conquered Normandy from his oldest brother, Robert II, and ruled it until his death. Third English king of the House of Normandy. When William I died in 1087, his son William Rufus became king and ruled until his accidental death in 1100, leaving no heir. Henry I quickly siezed the English throne. In 1106 Henry I made war with his elder brother, Robert III, Duke of Normandy, defeating him soundly at the Battle of Tinchebray. Robert was spent his remaining 30 years in a Norman dungeon. Marriages, Mistresses and Family Henry had a considerable sexual appetite and enjoyed a substantial number of sexual partners, resulting in a large number of illegitimate children, at least nine sons and 13 daughters, many of whom he appears to have recognized and supported. It was normal for unmarried Anglo-Norman noblemen to have sexual relations with prostitutes and local women, and kings were also expected to have mistresses. Some of these relationships occurred before Henry was married, but many others took place after his marriage to Matilda. Henry had a wide range of mistresses from a range of backgrounds, and the relationships appear to have been conducted relatively openly. 1st Marriage: Matilda of Scotland On 11 November 1100 Henry married Matilda of Scotland (c1080-1118), the daughter of Malcolm III of Scotland (c1031-1093). Henry was now around 31 years old, but late marriages for noblemen were not unusual in the 11th century. The pair had probably first met earlier the previous decade, possibly being introduced through Bishop Osmund of Salisbury. Matilda had originally been named Edith, an Anglo-Saxon name, and was a member of the West Saxon royal family, being the niece of Edgar Æþeling of England (c1050-c1130), the great-granddaughter of Edmund Ironside and a descendant of Alfred the Great. For Henry, marrying Matilda gave his reign increased legitimacy, and for Matilda, an ambitious woman, it was an opportunity for high status and power in England. Following the birth of these children, Matilda preferred to remain based in Westminster while Henry travelled across England and Normandy, either for religious reasons or because she enjoyed being involved in the machinery of royal governance. # Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) AKA: Empress Matilda - in 1108, Henry betrothed his six-year-old daughter, Matilda, to Henry V, the future Holy Roman Emperor, a crucial political alliance, but he died early. Her second marriage to Geoffrey Plantagenet would lead to the founding of the royal House of Plantagenet, and their son Henry II of England (1133-1189) would become king. With no male heir, Henry I went to great lengths to have the kingdom revert to Matilda, but the English barons revolted after his death and Matilda became an outcast instead. # William of Normandy (1103-1120): Prince of England - Heir to the Royal Throne. his untimely death in the White Ship Disaster of 1120, would throw Henry's succession plans into a crisis. # Richard of Normandy (c1125-) - it is possible that they also had a second son, Richard, who died young. 2nd Marriage The White Ship disaster left Henry with no legitimate son, his various nephews now the closest male heirs. Henry announced he would take a new wife, Adeliza of Leuven (1103-1151), opening up the prospect of a new royal son, and the two were married at Windsor Castle in January 1121. Henry appears to have chosen her because she was attractive and came from a prestigious noble line. Adela seems to have been fond of Henry and joined him in his travels, probably to maximize the chances of her conceiving a child. Henry and his second wife had no children. Edith # Matilda FitzRoy (c1090-1120) - (Matilda or Maud, Countess of Perche') an illegitimate daughter of King Henry I of England by a mistress identified only as Edith. . She died with other family members in the White Ship Disaster. Maps of Henry's Reign Europe 1100 CE 1100 Category:Born in Yorkshire Category:Henry I of England Category:English people of French descent Category:Anglo-Normans Category:Dukes of Normandy Category:English monarchs Category:Roman Catholic monarchs Category:English Roman Catholics Category:French Roman Catholics Category:People from Selby Category:Deaths from food poisoning Category:Burials at Reading Abbey Category:Christians of the Norwegian Crusade